


Girl That You Love

by definitely_yesterday



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Bonkai, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Not fluff or angst, a little spin on the 6x8 meal, bonkai drabble, i dunno what this was, i hope yall enjoy it anyway, just a little drabble, kai parker - Freeform, mostly wrote it to escape my family tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: A slight spin on the scene from 6x8. A bit of Kai’s perspective. Thanksgiving drabble.





	

Kai had his elbows resting on the table as he chewed the food in his mouth and studied Bonnie. She was leaning back and glaring at him with her arms crossed. While Kai had promise that they could go their separate ways, he had no intention of remaining in the prison world. When Kai had brought an unconscious Bonnie to his childhood home, he had imagined that he would cook them a nice meal and soften her up. After all, she was stubborn but not stupid. It would be in both of their best interests for her to cooperate and get them both out of the 1994 hell dimension.

However, she seemed less than impressed by his deceptive peace offering. Like he said, she was stubborn but not stupid. Kai continued studying her face. An angry Bonnie was truly a sight to behold. Those bright green eyes narrowed suspiciously at him and her plump lips slightly pursed. Truly a captivating picture. Kai smiled at Bonnie still chewing his food, when she let out an irritated huff and said, “Really?”

Kai raised his eyebrows at her. “You've been chewing that same piece for a half an hour,” she continued. He swallowed the food and replied, “I’m just taking time to appreciate the good food and, soon to be gone, good company.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes and leaned forward, “I suffered through dinner with you. A deal’s a deal.” Bonnie reached out hand palm up and said, “Keys now.”

Kai sighed and put his fork down, “The clutch is tricky. I should show you how to-”

“Kai!” Bonnie exclaimed, banging a fist on the kitchen table. He put his hands up and smiled at her, “Fine, fine.”

“You got me. I _may_ be stalling but can you blame me?” Kai said tilting his head to examine the Bennett witch, “You’re just such great company.”

Kai watched Bonnie clench her jaw before saying in a low threatening voice, “Kai…” Man, he loved her voice.

“Saying my name like that is gonna get you in all sorts of trouble, Bon,” Kai said, his voice dropping an octave. He teasingly bit his bottom lip. He watched as the angry expression on Bonnie’s face wavered and her eyes widened slightly. She shifted nervously in her seat and licked her lips. When she saw Kai’s eyes drop to her mouth, she looked away from him out a nearby window. She took a deep breath then let it out, “Just give me the keys.”

 Kai pressed his lips together to keep from grinning at her reaction and said, “Hmmm, but aren’t you curious about the ending of my story?”

“I read the newspaper,” Bonnie said, “You murdered your brothers and sisters then you were sent here.”

 “My dad was the all-powerful leader of the Gemini Coven. He spent my entire life treating me like shit before sending me here,” Kai said gesturing around him.

 “ ‘Coven comes first’ was his motto. Regardless of it affected his family, his kids, coven always came first.” Bonnie gave him an impassive look. He studied her. Not even a slight shift in facial expression or body language suggesting she was intrigued at all.

 He liked Bonnie. She was probably the first person he ever truly liked. Well except for maybe Jo but that was different. Bonnie kept him on his toes. She made him _feel_ , Kai thought with a mixture of disgust and a slight thrill. He even thought that, at one point, she even may have had the hots for him too. Before she found out who he really was. As much as he hated Bonnie’s self-righteousness, he had been honest about wanting to be like her in many ways. Unfortunately, her sanctimonious armor wasn’t cracking and he was getting out of there with or without her.

Kai sighed then said, “After my…outburst that night, I seemingly convinced Jo to merge.” He stood up and walked towards the front door, gesturing with his head for her to follow. She hesitated then pushed away from the table and stood to follow him. Bonnie Bennett. The girl he liked. The girl he loathed.

 


End file.
